New Unova Region
by unstop-able worrier 78
Summary: Join a new crew, as they battle, over come tough obstacles and find love along the way, will they become legends or will the new Team Plasma take them down with a ice legend and please no flames might have lemons in later chapters


Hello and welcome to my Pokémon story, well I will say this, the characters in the manga ( Pokémon Adventures) will be in this story, and also it will be a mix between the manga and game, but now this story takes place during Pokémon black & white 2, With my own little changes. So now sit back and enjoy the story. Oh and one more thing the trainer age limit has been set to 15 years of age.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Pokedex"**

**_Reading a note or a piece of__ paper and a sign_**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon, but I do own my OCs **

* * *

Character information

Name: You will find out what his name is in this chapter

Age: 15

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark Brown

Height: 5'6

Weight: 154

Hair: Grew it out to the bottom of his shoulder blades when its not into a pony tail, when its in a pony tail its at the middle of his shoulder blades, usually has it in a pony tail with a pure black hat wearing it backwards

Clothing: Wears a black muscle shirt with a black hoodie with light blue checkers all around it, dark blue jeans that are faded at the knees with a pair of black and blue running shoes

Info: Born in ? than moved to Anville Twon in the Unvoa region at the age of five. His parents always want him to listen to them when they said that he needs to stop dreaming about becoming a Pokémon master and become a lawyer or a doctor. When Jesse turned fifth teen, his mom and dad said that he will be marring their friends daughter Anabel, He ran away after he found out about marring Anabel and now he will live out his dream of becoming a Pokémon master or die trying.

* * *

In the a lab in the town of Unvoa is the famous Professor Juniper setting at her desk starring at the glass door, waiting for someone to walk through it. Juniper looked at the clock on the wall and it read 11:45 am. 'Man, where are you Bianca.' Juniper laded her head down for a cat nap. After about 45 minute a young teen girl walked into the lab and toward the desk Juniper is sleeping at. The teen looked at a cylinder case with three poke balls in with a note beside, she picked it up and began to read it. **_Bianca if you are reading this, please take these three Pokémon and these four pokedex to Aspertia City. One of the Pokemon and Pokedex will go to a teen named Jesse; look for a black and light blue checkered hoodie and a black hat backwards, also you will meet Jesse at Castelia City Prime Pier by the captain of the ferry looking boat, the boat leaves at 12:45, thank you._**

The now named Bianca grabbed the Pokemon case and four Unvoa Pokedex, and walked out the door and grabbed a Poke Ball from her bag, "Come on out Unfezant, were going to Castelia City." As soon as the bird Pokemon came out of her Poke Ball, Bianca jumped of her Pokemon's back and flew to there destination.

* * *

Riding on a blue bike through Route 4 and is on his way to Castelia City is a teen with a pair of go-goggles on, with a black and light blue checkered hoodie, with dark blue jeans faded at the knees, black and blue running shoes. The teen needed to make it to the gate before 11:00, so that his pursuers would think he is hiding at the desert.'I can barley see the gate hope I can make it there without running into...' the teens thoughts wear cut off when a sandile tackled him to the ground. 'Dammit, why is it always me!'

Upon arriving in Castelia City the teen rode past the water fountain, but stopped at a sign that read _**Ahead: Mode Street Casteliacones and Studio Castelia.**_

'Alright,' thought the teen while pulling down the go-goggles where they sat around his neck and putting on a pair of rectangular glasses, 'time for a snack.' The teen rode his bike down the, until he stopped at the Casteliacone ice cream stand.

A young woman was standing in the stand looking bored out of her mind, until she noticed the teen walked up. "Hello," The young lady almost tripped trying to get a menu of the food they serve, "What would you like today?" asked the young lady with a smile.

The teen looking over the menu said. "I'll have one ice cream and one monster energy drink please." She nodded, walked to the back of the stand to get the items the teen order, while waiting the teen pulled out his iPod and started to listening to the song Paradise city by Guns 'n Roses. The young lady walked back with the items the teen asked for, "Alright that will be four dollars and ninety five cents." the teen reached deep into his jean pants and pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to the young lady.

The teen grabbed his ice cream and drink and started to walk away toward his bike, " Wait!" shouted the young lady, "Don't you want your change back sir?" asked the young lady. The teen shook his head no, "Keep it, and thanks." with that the teen started back down the rode toward Prime pier.

As soon as the the teen made it down to the pier, he saw the ferry with a few people standing by it, the teen looked at his black Xtransceiver and the time read 12:30, 'Well got some time to kill.' thought the teen, while walking over toward a bench and setting down and dropping his backpack beside him(think of the backpack off of soulsivler and heartgold but its black and blue).

After ten minutes of waiting the captain of the boat walked down the ramp and in front of the people waiting to get on the ferry, "Alright, ladies and gentleman, you can now board my boat." The captain of the boat stepped out of the way for people to board his boat, "We will be leaving in about five to six minutes."

The teen got up, grabbed his backpack and started toward the crowd that is getting on the ferry, after being shoved a few times the teen walked to the front of the ferry and sat down on one of the seats that were not filled with a person. "Excuse me, would you happen to be Jesse?" asked a voice behind him. ' Fuck, I just hope it ain't Joey.'

The teen looked behind him and saw a beautiful girl with a little green hat covering her blond hair a little bit, bright emerald green eyes with red glasses, a orange winter coat over her white t-shirt with a little black toward her chest area, and little green sweet pants, with orange and black running shoes or walking shoes, he couldn't tell.

The now named teen, Jesse nodded his head yes, and watch the blonde headed girl take out a blue cylinder case with a Pokedex from her little green purse like backpack, she handed him a Pokedex while holding out the blue cylinder case towards him, "Please choose a starter Pokémon for your journey to start Jesse." said the mystery girl.

Jesse reached toward a pokeball that had a water drop symbol on it, he grabbed the ball and throw it in front of him, "Come on out," a red light or beam emitted from the ball, once the beam died down, a otter looking Pokémon stood in front of Jesse. Its ears are dark blue like its feet and tail, its head is white like its paws, with black eyes, and a brown button nose, light blue fur on its stomach with a orange scalchop.

Jesse pulled out his new Pokedex and pointed at the otter Pokémon, **"Oshawott the sea otter Pokémon, the scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle-it can be used to break open hard berries as well. This Oshawott is male and knows the moves Tackle, and Tail whip."** Jesse put his Pokedex in his hoodie pocket. Jesse looked toward the little sea otter with a surprise on his face, this Pokémon is standing like a samurai.

"Hey Oshawott, would you like a name?" asked Jesse with a smile on his face. The Oshawott folded his armsover his chest and nodded his head. "Well... How about Honzo, it sounds like a great samurai name?" again asked Jesse. Oshawott nodded his head and jumped onto Jesse shoulder.

"I hope you become great friends, but I have to go." said the mystery girl walking away. "Hey wait, you didn't tell me your name yet." the mystery girl turned around, "Opps, the names Bianca, it was nice meeting you, hope to see you again." and with that the now name Bianca walked away. Jesse sat back down into his seat, pulled out his iPod and put a ear piece into his and Honzo's ear and put the song Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy.

As soon as Jesse and Honzo arrived at Virbank City they were amazed by how active it was, workers running back and forth from the city to Virbank Complex. "Come on Honzo, lets go watch a few movies at Pokestar Studios," Honzo looked at Jesse with a big smile, "Oshaaa." agreed Honzo hanging onto Jesse as he ran to the Studio.

After a few hours of watching two movies Jesse with Honzo asleep in his arms walked into the Pokémon center, and walked up to Nurse Joy, "Hello there," said Nurse Joy with a smile, "How may I help you today." Jesse smiled backat the happy nurse, "I would like a room please." replied Jesse. Nurse Joy walked to the wall beside her on the left to get a card key for a room, after walking back Nurse Joy handed him the card key. "Last door to your right, and have a nice day." said Nurse Joy. While Jesse started to walk away he said thanks to the nurse.

After opening the door and closing it, Jesse laid Honzo on the bed and walked toward the washer/dryer that is in the bathroom, 'Wow, I guess Pokémon centers really go all out for Pokémon trainers.' Jesse started to take all his clothing and threw them into the washer/dryer, after that he pulled out spare clothing, boxers, socks, and a wife beater and put them on. after that Jesse went to the bed laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

Well I hope you guys and girls like my story so far but I will maybe bring a new chapter out this weekend or maybe next week no flames please well until next time

This is unstop-able worrier signing off


End file.
